Electric vaporizer devices of volatile substances are known which evaporate perfumes or insecticides into the atmosphere of the type of those which adapt to domestic electric power sockets, have a container of the volatile substance, a resistive heating element, and also a light-emitting means and elements for activation by manual or automatic operation with an associated electronic circuit.
The container of the volatile, generally liquid substance, incorporates a capillary element which transfers the substance from the container to the area in which the heater element is situated which evaporates the substance into the surroundings.
When the container is emptied or when the consumer wishes to use another liquid the container has to be replaced with another new one. The continued use of the same container from which the same liquid odorant is evaporated signifies that with time the user finds his/her perception thereof diminished until reaching olfactory saturation.
The habitual consumer of this type of odorant generally uses a single container until it is exhausted for which reason, during the useful life thereof, only one odour is perceived.
The Patent of Invention WO 01/05442 relates to a fragrance-emitting device which envisages the incorporation of two different fragrances, one is supplied continually and the other periodically so as to interact with the first and prevent the consumer from becoming accustomed to and perceiving a diminution in the intensity of the first fragrance.
The Patent of Invention US 04/0033171 proposes a method to evaporate two or more substances in determined sequences, however it does not resolve the possibility that the user can manipulate the device replacing the containers and therefore the fragrances, combining fragrances that can give rise to a disagreeable result.
On the other hand the Patent of Invention US 2004/0007787 presents a rotary device which has a cartridge with several volatile substances which rotates to evaporate one substance or another in an independent manner, not admitting the combination thereof.
When constituting a perfume the perfume-maker has a broad range of olfactory notes available grouped into families: rustic, aldehydes, musk, woody, balsam, citrus, aniseed, spicy, floral, fruity, mentholated, sweet grass, ozone, vetiver, conifers, tobacco, etc.
Perfumes are likewise composed by three large groupings of olfactory notes: top note, middle note and base note. The top note is that which lasts least and loses its intensity after one hour, the middle note is not so light and loses its intensity after 3 hours and the base note can last up to 24 hours. The correct selection of the ratio between these odours, as well as their concentration, compose and characterize each of the fragrances, making it possible to mark their individual character: fresh, marine, grassy, fruity, oriental, woody, etc.
The possibility of evaporating several fragrances separately or combinations thereof in different concentrations could give rise to different possible configurations that could be used by the perfume-maker to avoid saturation, to freshen the environment with a modulable system or to create an actual fragrance based on its separate components. However the combination of the fragrances in an appropriate manner is specially important for obtaining a satisfactory result.
In the case of the described patents which combine fragrances, these are prepared in independent containers, which can be manipulated and changed by others with fragrances that may not be compatible with the originals, not just from the point of view of olfactory quality but even producing a combination of substances which proves disagreeable.